


drunk feelings

by 101turnips



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bonfires, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, cute chensung, established norenmin, vague markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101turnips/pseuds/101turnips
Summary: just dreamies messing up their lovelives with alcohol. pls pick them up.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	drunk feelings

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it's 7am and I'm supposed to be in class but whatever haha. i just miss my og dream ships, and if you're here, you probably do too. enjoy, i guess?

it was a slighty rainy afternoon when their plans finally came to life. jeno had been bugging them all to go to the beach since their senior year was finally coming to an end. donghyuck's grandma owned a tiny resort where they could stay for free. it was only like a town away so it was convenient for them all. jaemin was in charge of what food they'd have and what else they'd do over there. jisung suggested they drink since he's never really done it before. nobody actually took him up seriously with that since it wasn't their priority anyways.

however, when the six of them arrived at the beach, the smug look on chenle's face tells them he was prepared. renjun sighed. he was well aware of his friends' alcohol control. he was probably gonna have a long night, but nevertheless, he still feels warm inside because it's been a while since all of them got to bond like this together.

they were high school seniors and college exams took a toll on them. though they weren't the best students (well, except for renjun and donghyuck, i wonder how the hell they get good grades), they were all busy making sure they don't fail. you know. asian moms are scary.

donghyuck didn't know of his alcohol tolerance since he hadn't really tested it. he's only had a few shots so far at birthday parties and then he'd stop. but this time, he wants to let it all out. they had enough bottles for all of them to get wasted, thanks to chenle's wit.

it was getting dark. "gather up, we made a bonfire over there," jeno pointed towards the shore. excited kids sat around the fire. they never meant to be there to talk about their feelings but damn, this atmosphere really makes you want to pour your heart out. "donghyuck, your turn," chenle was passing around drinks. "bottoms up!" jaemin just actually wants to see how this friend would be after a few more shots. 

minutes later, jisung was crying on chenle's lap about whatever the fuck they talked about. chenle was trying to hush him down but there were a string of mumbles coming out of his mouth along the lines of "i'm sorry," "i like..." but actually– donghyuck wouldn't know. he was too dizzy to understand anything happening around him now. he was out closer to the water, looking up at the stars. renjun was lying down beside him, still sober, but randomly pointing out constellations and galaxies and telling hyuck when and where they appear. when renjun was about to get up to find where the fuck his boyfriends are making out somewhere, he glanced at hyuck who was typing something at his phone. he was alerted because he knOWS that hyuck will probably regret it the next day if he texts his ex. but when hyuck called someone, it was just mark, their friend. actually a part of their circle who couldn't come because of college. seeing that, renjun let him be.

mark picked up the phone on the first dial. "hey," he casually hey-ed donghyuck as if he was waiting for this call the whole night. donghyuck only hummed back. "how are you and the others? did you guys drink a lot? jisung too? i probably missed a lot then haha" "well. i know you missed me." donghyuck said, with the courage of a bottle of alcohol. "h-huh well yeah i guess i did." donghyuck was actually holding up well. he wasn't unaware of what he was doing, but he's sure that he'll regret some of this tomorrow.  
"hey mark, I'm your bestfriend, right?"  
"of course you are, donghyuck"  
"really?"  
giggles. "really. why do you ask?"  
"mmm. I don't wanna be your bestfriend though"  
"why? are you tired of me?" mark knows donghyuck wasn't serious. he was just going with the flow.  
"mn. yeah i think i am." silence followed this sentence for a few seconds until donghyuck decided to snort. "did you seriously think I'd say that to you, mark?"  
"i mean, maybe?"  
giggles. "dumbass. I'd never get tired of you"  
"even if i wanted to, i would never either"  
"hey mark"  
"hm?"  
"we've been friends for six years. after those years, why haven't i asked you to date me?"  
"probably because you were busy bullshitting men simping for you"  
donghyuck laughed sarcastically. "yeah, i probably was."

"i thought jeno was sober, what the fuck did you do nana," renjun was actually laughing, upon seeing his boyfriend on the sand making sand angels. "babe i actually don't know how this happened but just look at him," jaemin's lips were curled into an affectionate smile, "hE looks so cute i didn't know he'd be like this when drunk." renjun was staring at jaemin while smiling like that. he leans forward (upward) for a little smooch at the tip of jaemin's lips. "yeah, let's get him drunk more often." the two boys chose to lie down beside jeno to take videos of him to commemorate this rare occasion of him getting drunk. "this little snowman is renjun and he's in the middle over here. this one here is nana, probably smooching junnie. hehe. and this is me. i am hugging you two. you cannot escape from me." jeno was pointing at three lumps of wet sand while looking up at both of his boyfriends. in between giggles were whispers of 'i love yous' exchanged between the three. 

chenle was still by the fire with jisung. he was laughing at the general direction of jeno because when he was handing out drinks earlier, he slipped in a few more extras to jeno just to see drunk jeno. he never expected jeno to be the noisy, smiley type who yells 'snow!' and tries to make snowballs out of beach sand. after letting his laugh die out, he turned to jisung, head still on his lap. he finally stopped crying and had been asleep for quite a while. chenle's laughter didn't even wake him up. chenle was feeling sentimental, looking at jisung from this angle. jisung looked so peaceful, his tear-stained face looked like he has never done anything wrong. but nah, chenle wouldn't be fooled by that. of course this jisung had done him wrong several times. like that one time at sports fest when he brought a big ass banner that said 'chenle stephen curry woooooh' and kept yelling chenle's name. that was so wrong of jisung to keep him smiling throughout the game even though their team was losing. there was also this one time at prom when jisung came in fashionably late so everyone stared at him as he walked by, not because he was just late but because he looked so damn amazing with that dark blue suit, pushed back hair, those unbelievably long legs and that little apologetic smile plastered on his face. that was so wrong of jisung to make chenle speed up his heartbeat so uncontrollably that he needed to close his eyes from jisung's blinding visuals. and then there's tonight. when jisung was talking in a cute pout, avoiding eye contact with him the whole night, only to end up yelling that he likes chenle. chenle was taken aback, and it seemed like jisung took it badly and cried and cried and told him that he didn't mean to like chenle, that he's sorry if he made things weird. but that night, it was so wrong of jisung to fall asleep without hearing chenle's response.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: thanks for reading! stay hydrated and safe <2+1


End file.
